Inazuma
by Lacertae
Summary: Sequel to Kaminari, this story takes place right after the previous story ended. Sasuke and Naruto are betrayed by Otogakure and ambushed by the remaining Akatsuki. Broken, Sasuke finds himself left for dead...his dobe is in enemy hands. SasxNar.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC(s) and the twists and turns along the way.**

_Uchiha Sasuke narrates, give a round of applause for the young chap._

**_

* * *

_**

**_Inazuma_**

.-.-.-.-.-.

:Lightning:

.-.-.-.-.-.

_I wanted to believe that there was a chance for happiness. I lived with the hope of spending all my time with you, dobe. I adopted your stupidity—my life was not a fairy tale. There were no happy endings in the real world._

_Otogakure betrayed me—us. As I lay there, in the pouring rain, I could still picture the look on your face as we were ambushed. My Sharingan blazed a crimson path of blood; your Rasengan annihilated all in your path. The presence of the remaining Akatsuki was a surprise, a very unexpected surprise._

_Blood soaked through my shreds of my clothing. I didn't have the strength to try and make myself decent. I was sure that both my arms were broken from the wide swing of Kisame's blade. Was it lucky that he hadn't severed my arms? Was it because of pity that I was still alive?_

_They left me for dead, Naruto, but I'm not dead. I will find them—Akatsuki—wherever they are, and I will make them pay. _

* * *

.-.-.-.-.-.

Author Rant

.-.-.-.-.-.

I have been having some trouble focusing on this story. I have a million ideas and a short attention span. I figured that if I posted the prologue, I would be forced to complete this venture. Besides, I want some feedback. I might not have to continue.

**_!Naruto believes Sasuke is dead!  
I will include a chapter soon on his view of the situation. I will alert readers when it comes up! _**

I have an undying love for Gaara, I want readers to know that now. I hope everyone else loves him.

Next Chapter: **_Loss_**

**_Sasuke is faced with grim facts. It is not a question of if Naruto will die. It is a question of when._**

_Reviews are loverly!_

_Ja ne._

****


	2. Loss

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC(s) and the twists and turns along the way.**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Loss_**

.-.-.-.-.-.

After the sunset, I forced myself to sit up. Using the trunk of a tree, I propped myself in an upright position. Even though I had lost the use of my arms, a smirk found its way to my lips. It was only a matter of time before I regained what was lost.

"..." I set my crimsons eyes on the dark clouds above.

Moving my feet beneath me, I was able to get enough footing to stand. I needed to find Naruto, but I needed a warmth more. I found myself stumbling down the path towards Otogakure. My feet dragged along the ground as if I hadn't moved in ages. The feelings I had as I walked along that dark path were unlike any others I'd had. I felt vulnerable.

The autumn leaves rattled with a cool evening breeze. The soles of my feet were raw from walking on uneven ground. Stumbling, I tried to catch myself, but I jarred the broken bones in my arms.

"AH!" I fell onto my face in the dirt, my arms sprawled out beside me.

I scowled as a raindrop landed on my cheek. It rolled down my pale flesh and was absorbed by the dirt. Overhead, the clouds released a light rain.

"It's as if this rain is following me," I thought as I rolled onto my back.

I stared up at the starry sky through pained eyes. The numb feeling in my arms seemed to be spreading throughout my body. I tried to sit up, but I couldn't get my muscles to respond. My crimson orbs turned to onyx.

.-.-.-.-.-.

"_Hurry up, dobe." I smirked at Naruto as I glanced over my shoulder at him._

_As he walked beside me, I noticed that his hands were shoved into the pockets of his pants. He walked with an air so different than when we were children. I snapped him out of his thoughts by offering him a small picture._

"_I was wondering where that went," he said with a small smile._

_He fingers brushed against mine as he took the picture of Team 7 into his hands. I watched the expression on his face alter as he pointed out details about us. Vaguely, I heard him say that I scowled too much. Then, he said that he was embarrassed to admit that it was him in the photo._

"_What other idiot has blonde hair and blue eyes?" His attention turned to me, and he shrugged._

"_Hey, Sasuke." He looked over at me as we continued to walk._

"_..." I let my gaze flicker to him for the briefest of moments. _

"_Can we take the long way?" _

.-.-.-.-.-.

My eyes snapped open as a fist connected with my jaw. I was being held up by my collar. As the figure pulled back to hit me again, I spit the blood from my mouth into his or her eyes. Kicking outward, I landed in a crouch on the ground.

"I thought you were dead." I glared at the person until he stepped into the light.

"So you followed us. Were you assigned the mission, or did you take it upon yourself to stalk us?" Sai smiled his fake smile and extended a hand—he knew my arms were broken.

"I was assigned to deliver this to the person in charge of Otogakure. That used to be you," Sai said as he extended a worn scroll.

"What is it?" Why did he insist on taunting me about my injuries?

"Treaty. Lady Tsunade must really like Naruto." I caught that glint of lust in his eyes—would he ever give up on Naruto?

I knew the answer. No one would ever give up on Naruto. He could convince a person that the sky was not blue, but green. That was my dobe.

"Forget the treaty. We need a medic-nin and Konoha shinobi," I said as I swallowed my pride. "For you, Naruto," I thought as Sai retracted the scroll and studied my face for any sign of emotion.

"Where is Naruto?" I could feel his chakra as he searched the surrounding area.

"He's not here," I said coolly.

"You betrayed him again, what a surprise." If my arms weren't broken, I would have grabbed him by his throat—I did nothing.

"Otogakure betrayed me. If you don't move your ass, Naruto is going to die in the hands of Akatsuki." He walked to my side and supported me.

"It must have taken a lot to tone down your arrogance and ask for help. When we find Naruto, these moments never happened." He looked over at me as he spoke.

"..." I nodded.

* * *

.-.-.-.-.-.

_Author Rant_

.-.-.-.-.-.

_The memory/dream Sasuke had was from the moments right after **Kaminari**. I like Sai, and I don't care if everyone hates him or not. I ensure everyone that it is a SasukexNaruto fic, so let me enjoy Sai being in my story. Next chapter, I have a little surprise for fans of a certain former _jinchuuriki.

_Next Chapter: **Ties of Friendship**_

**_Sasuke is an arrogant man, but he is no fool. When it comes down to it, who will he trust to watch his back? Who will he trust to aid him in recovering his dobe?_**

_Reviews are loverly!_

_Ja ne._


	3. Ties of Friendship

**Disclaimer: **I only own my OC(s) and the twists and turns along the way.

**_

* * *

_**

**_Ties of Friendship_**

.-.-.-.-.-.

_There really weren't any words to describe loss._

The journey to Konohagakure was shorter than I anticipated, but I'd lost consciousness after meeting Sai. I wondered if the extraction process had already begun.

"Sasuke!" I closed my eyes to hide my annoyance.

"He needs a medic-nin, Sakura." I spared a tiny look at Sai—he had stopped the girl from throwing herself at me.

"What happened?" Sakura asked as she led me into the private rooms of the hospital.

"Akatsuki ambushed Nar-." Did I really want to tell her about my time with Naruto? "Akatsuki attacked. Otogakure betrayed me and allowed them into the country. They took Naruto," I said as she helped me onto the bed.

"N-Naruto?" Her hands retracted from my arm. "I have to tell Lady Tsunade." I watched her as she ran out of the room.

She had changed in my absence. In the past, if I were injured, she would have devoted her all to restoring my health. Now, she was focused and loyal to Konoha. When the door opened, I didn't look up from the patterns on the hospital floor.

A palm connected with my cheek. My wide eyes looked up at Jin as she took a step back. Bowing in apology, she looked me over.

"He trusted you. You were supposed to protect each other," she said softly as she applied her green palms to my arms.

Heat began to spread throughout my body, but it didn't reach my core. My heart was encased in an ice that only Naruto could melt. I would need to know his determination to find him.

"He was smiling when they attacked," I commented as she moved onto my other arm.

"He loved you," Jin smiled sadly.

"Loves, not loved. He is not dead. I would know." When she finished with my arm, I slid off the bed and went for the door.

"Lady Tsunade requests that you remain in this room." I stopped upon hearing her words.

I was a missing shinobi. She would detain me in Konohagakure for judgement. I would never be able to rescue Naruto, and I sure as hell didn't think anyone else stood a chance.

"I'm here," Tsunade said as she slid the door closed behind her. "You've grown up. What are you doing here, kid?" She dared to lay a hand upon my shoulder.

"...," I stared at the hand on my shoulder.

"I'll be outside." I frowned as Jin left me alone with the old woman.

"I'm not a part of this village anymore," I began as I shrugged her hand off.

"You made that pretty clear when you let that damn Orochimaru have you," she smirked and looked me over.

"Naruto was taken by Akatsuki on our way to Otogakure." She held up a hand and sighed.

"So, you want me to send shinobi after him, is that it?" Smirking, I nodded. "He's not a member of this village anymore, and neither are you. I should detain you here and now for betraying Konohagakure," she said as her honey colored eyes met my Sharingan.

"I'll go after him myself, but I'll need a team. Five S-class missing shinobi against one isn't very fair, Hokage-sama," I said as my polite honorific became acidic.

"You don't want a team. You want people to use as bait so that you can get Naruto," Tsunade laughed bitterly. "Give me a reason why I should help."

"The mission Naruto had for me, it was a recovery mission. I'm here. Mission complete. I'll remain in Konoha, I'll go on probation; just give me a team of elite shinobi to recover him from Akatsuki. Do you really want them to get the last tailed demon?" I had my fists clenched as I spoke, and I noticed her eyes wandering to my hands.

"Fine," she said with a smile. "I just wanted to see how far you'd go, Uchiha Sasuke. Haruno Sakura. Nara Shikamaru. Hyuuga Neji." She handed me a scroll that had been concealed in her belt.

"Old woman," I thought angrily and skimmed over the words. "Not Neji." I handed her the scroll back.

"He's ANBU." She studied me for a few seconds, but relented. "Any other problems?" A half-smile, though sarcastic, appeared on my face.

"Nara Shikamaru." Her eyebrows creased at my words, and she demanded an explanation. "I want Gaara and Sai," I said as my posture relaxed some.

"The Kazekage does not attend to trivial missions," she said as her eyes gleamed over with thought. "I'll send the request, it's all I can do. You want Sai, take him. I like your guts," she spoke as she escorted me from the hospital room.

Uzumaki Naruto had taught me that raw talent did not win battles. Heart won battles. If Gaara were his friend, he would show up. Akatsuki would be eradicated.

* * *

.-.-.-.-.-.

_Author Rant_

.-.-.-.-.-.

_Now here is where we have a bit of a problem. Haha. You see, I haven't had the will to write lately. What the means is that after this chapter, I have a small paragraph; after that, I have nothing. I am trying to figure out how all these characters are going to work together. It's not easy having three similar males all in the same group---poor Sakura. _

_Next Chapter: **Home**_

**_Neji finally compliments Sasuke. Sasuke finds himself back where it all began. A place can never be cleansed of the memories._**

_Reviews are loverly!_

_Ja ne._


	4. Home

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC(s) and the twists and turns along the way.**

**Italics are memories**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Home_**

.-.-.-.-.-.

On the streets of Konoha, I felt someone fall into step beside me. I had a destination, so I remained focused.

"Have you come to ask to join my squad?" The Hyuuga next to me shook his head.

"Naruto is...a friend of mine. I may not like you, but I believe you are looking out for him, in your own twisted, illogical way," Neji spoke as lavender met crimson.

"Flattery," I said with a quiet chuckle.

"Are you doing this for yourself or for him?" Neji stopped walking, so I had no choice but to stop along with him.

"He is going to die, Neji," I glared at him.

"You aren't as arrogant and selfish as you think," he smiled a faint smile.

As he walked away, I found his words repeating over and over again in my head. The courier-nin had left with the message for Gaara over three hours ago. The morning was still early, so I went to the only place that I really knew. I went to my old home.

.-.-.-.

_I waved goodbye to my friends and ran along the path home. Past the tea shop and the house of the repair man, past the sweets store and local grocery shop, past Auntie and Uncle; my legs were burning from the hours of play I'd had. _

"_Where are you running to?" I stopped at the familiar voice and grinned._

"_Onii-san!" I spun around and stared up at him with adoring eyes._

"_You dropped something," he said as he kneeled down to my level and presented me with a box of my favorite candy._

"_Did you get these on your mission? Are they all for me?" I stared hungrily at the chocolates and he chuckled._

"_Yes, Sasuke, they're all for you." He rested his hand on my head, and I noticed the bandages covering his left arm._

"_Does it hurt, Nii-san?" I was looking at his arm._

"_Yes." I didn't know it then, but he wasn't talking about his injuries._

.-.-.-.

I continued along the old road, my mind clouded with memories of the past. Things never seemed to go as I planned, but things were only meant to get more chaotic—I had learned along my journey through life. I smirked as my eyes came upon my house. The tape was still blocking off the entrances. Blood still stained the shoji doors. No one had returned to the area because it belonged to me. I had hoped it would have rotted in my absence.

_Bodies littered the streets. Blood formed puddles along the main road until the masses formed a shallow river. I was drowning in the current as I called for my parents and my brother. I was terrified. I was weak. I had failed to protect everyone from my brother. I had failed to protect my brother from himself._

I ripped the tape and stepped across the imaginary border around the house. One of the stairs remained broken from when I had stumbled down them in my escape. A trail of a dried, brown substance led from the kitchen out the back doors. Was I too late again?

"Don't die on me yet," I thought as I forced myself to confront my past.

.-.-.-.

_I slid open the door to my brother's room. He was kneeling on the floor, his bloody katana resting across his legs. My eyes focused on the shiny metal._

"_It's time for dinner, Nii-san!" I announced and went to his side. "Why is your katana all dirty?" I reached out to touch it, but he caught my hand in his._

"_Don't touch it; it's not dirt, Sasuke. It is blood," he said as he took a cloth and wiped the blade clean._

_I had never known my brother as a murderer, and his katana did not change that. I imagined him fighting off enemies for me, and it made me proud. My brother would never raise his sword on those he loved—it was okay that he killed the bad guys._

"_You said it was time for dinner," Itachi smiled at me._

"_Oh, yeah! Come on, there's fresh _onigiri_."_

.-.-.-.

I barely noticed the flare of chakra beside me. My feet were where they had been when I saw my parents' corpses. My brother was a stranger then.

"Uchiha Sasuke?" I turned to glance over my shoulder at the courier-nin.

"..." He extended a scroll with the Kazekage's signature symbol upon it. "Thanks," I muttered as I watched him leave.

Itachi was dead. My parents were dead. My clan was gone. I was the last of the famed Uchiha line. I knew happiness though, and I wouldn't lose that feeling again.

.-.-.-.

_I smirked as Naruto pointed a shaky finger at me. He was shouting, but no one was truly paying attention. My smirk deepened as I watched Sakura punch him on the head._

"_Why didn't you hit him, Sakura?!" Naruto shouted._

"_Because Sasuke wasn't the one yelling at the top of his lungs!" The pink-haired kunoichi snapped._

"_He's the one who wandered off during the mission!" Naruto said as he glared daggers at me._

"_I wandered off because you finished all the food, idiot," I said coolly._

"_I told you I hadn't eaten before we left, but you didn't want to stop for food!" Naruto shouted as he peered into the bag I'd returned with. "There's nothing in here!"_

_I chuckled to myself as I patted my backpack. Eventually, he would figure me out. Until then, he would starve._

.-.-.-.

Naruto had figured me out, but it took him a while. As I unrolled the scroll, I allowed myself to picture a life with my clan. If Itachi hadn't killed them, would things have turned out differently? Would Naruto be safe now?

"...he's coming," I said and smiled a satisfied smile.

I let the scroll fall from my hand and pivoted on my heel. Sabaku no Gaara, Kazekage of Sunagakure was going to leave his post—not for me, but for Naruto.

"He seems to change people as he goes along," I thought as I crossed the threshold and strolled out onto the main road.

I couldn't resist a glance over my shoulder. Perhaps, if I invested enough money, I could restore the area to its former glory. Maybe Naruto and I would live peacefully...

* * *

.-.-.-.-.-.

_Author Rant_

.-.-.-.-.-.

_It seems that someone is conspiring against me. First, I lost the will to write. Now, I am very sick. I want everyone to be glad I posted this, because I am glad I did. I like Sasuke and Naruto. Oh, yes, _onigiri_ are rice balls._

_The next chapter will be in Naruto's POV. I have that much planned out._

_Next Chapter: **Captive**_

_**Naruto refuses to believe the truth. He finds himself in a dark place--both in reality and within himself. He must come to terms with his death.**_

_Reviews are loverly!_

_Ja ne._


	5. Captive

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC(s) and the twists and turns along the way.**

* * *

**_Captive_**

.-.-.-.-.-.

_Naruto_

.-.-.-.-.-.

I groaned as I made contact with a hard surface. The slamming of a door brought a ringing to my ears. My wrists were bound behind my back, and a strip of fabric covered my eyes. Faintly, I heard something dripping. _Drip_. _Drip_. _Drip_.

"Sasuke?" I tried shouting, but it came out as a weak whisper.

I remembered the trick Iruka-sensei once taught the academy students. It wasn't really a jutsu, but a movement of both wrists—it was used to escape from ropes. I rubbed the skin off my wrists trying, but the ropes were too tight. Someone experienced had restrained me.

"Having trouble getting out of those ropes, boy?" I glared at the darkness within the blindfold.

I could feel my anger building up, and I had a faint feeling that the demon's chakra was surrounding me. Hoshigaki Kisame. He had been the one to kill Sasuke! Sasuke was...gone. The chakra disappeared and my anger was replaced my emptiness.

"So you remembered what happened to your little friend. I didn't kill him. You killed him when you left with him. He killed himself when he killed my partner." I gritted my teeth as he took a handful of my shirt and lifted me off the ground.

"You're pissed because Sasuke killed Itachi? Doesn't that mean a promotion for you, shark man?" I grinned and he lowered me back onto the ground.

"You're right. He and I were on good terms, but I'm not upset. The leader is." He cut the ropes binding my wrists and tugged the blindfold off. "How many times can one boy cheat death?" He smiled, his razor-sharp teeth gleaming in the dim light.

"Why don't I ask Sasuke?" He almost lost his composure, and I heard him mutter about how he wanted to disfigure me, but he did nothing.

He slammed the door shut as he left, leaving me in darkness. Once my eyes had adjusted some, I noticed a tiny window near the ceiling of the room on the far wall. Covered with boards and layered in cobwebs, it gave only a few streaks of light for me to go by. No one could find me if they couldn't see me.

"Damn it!" I clenched my fists and tried to focus my chakra.

If I tried, I could easily break the wall. Failed. Failed. Failed. Sweat beaded on my brow as I attempted to focus again. Instead of focusing on the chakra, my mind wandering elsewhere—to memories better left unturned.

.-.-.-.

_His raven colored hair splayed around him as a puddle of blood threatened to drown him. I kicked and punched at the person that held me, but the person's grip was steady and strong. Kisame lifted Sasuke up and hit him in the gut. Blood spurted from between his pristine lips. _

"_Let me go!" I managed to break free, and I ran towards Sasuke. "SASUKE!" Tears blurred my vision._

_I was a wreck without him. Somehow, I had to save him. Maybe, if I just got to his side, everything would turn out all right. By some act of Kami-sama, by some return of karma, we would be spared._

"_Stop playing with him and finish the job," a voice said as that same, strong grip found my waist._

_His onyx eyes were flecked with blood, but he held my gaze for as long as he could. The last thing I wanted to see was his face,...sadly, I wasn't the one that had died._

.-.-.-.

Startled by a noise, I was woken from the memory of my capture. An image of my friends appeared in the darkness, and I shook my head to try and end the wicked fantasy. Gaara? Sai? Sakura? Sasuke. Suddenly, the vision was gone too soon. I crawled over to the corner where I'd seen their faces and punched at the wall. I punched through the pain and the bleeding and the crumbling of my heart.

"How can I get any sleep with all that noise?" I frowned and let my eyes drop to the ground.

"It's been a while, Mizuki_-sensei_." He moved from the farthest portion of the room into one of the narrow beams of light.

"If it isn't Uzumaki," he said with a crazed grin.

"You'll stay away if you know what's good for you," I threatened as I rested my back against the cool stone wall.

What was Akatsuki like with Itachi around? What had it been like in its glory days? Was it anything like me in my glory days? The man approached me, but I balled my hands into fists as a silent threat. I never did forgive the bastard for betraying me.

"_Jinchuuriki_, Tobi will take you upstairs now!" I turned to look at the sudden intruder, but I only caught his swirling mask.

"Tobi, huh? You can drag my ass out of here. I'm not going anywhere with you," I said and crossed my arms.

His demeanor changed completely as he dragged me out by the collar of my shirt. My back scraped along the ground as he took swift, bold steps. I could feel the stones and debris cutting into my flesh.

"I'm not going to wait for you to move. If you want to be treated like a dog, then I will treat you like a dog." His voice had an arrogant air to it—it was nowhere near Sasuke's tone.

"Do whatever you want," I said as he tossed me forward.

I slid along the stones until I came to a halt before a large, stone monument. I had seen it before, hadn't I? A foot stepped on my back, and I found myself looking up at Kisame. He grinned down at me, and I spat the blood from my mouth onto the floor.

"You'll be cleaning that up," Tobi said—I imagined him frowning beneath his stupid mask.

"You want the nine-tailed fox, take it." Kisame applied more pressure to my back, and I sent him a deadly glare.

"What happened to cheating death, boy?" Kisame inquired and laughed a hearty laugh at my expense.

"..." My eyes softened as I remembered Sasuke.

"I want something from you." I looked up in confusion at Tobi.

"What is that?" I managed one of my trademark grins, only it was rather arrogant and cold.

"Join Akatsuki and aid us in conquering these lands," he said as he stood over me.

"You can forget it. I'd rather die than work for you bastards. Believe it," I grinned as Kisame ground his foot into my back.

"Take him outside. Maybe some fresh air will change his mind." I began coughing as the pressure on my back disappeared.

Kisame hoisted me up by my shirt and tugged me out of the dark room. It was now night. The sky was decorated with a billion stars, all of which had already died, but had yet to reach their end to our eyes. The star I was looking for wasn't in the sky anymore. I was lucky enough to watch it burn out—nothing shone brighter than its smile.

A blow to the head. A kick to the back. My legs buckled as I received a shot in the back of the knees. My chakra was stolen with every slice. Skin was peeled off my back with every swing. I screamed until my voice was no longer usable. I was a grown man, reduced to little more than a child. ANBU training could not prepare a shinobi for the torture they might endure if captured. My physical condition matched my emotional condition.

_I was broken, and I couldn't be fixed._

* * *

.-.-.-.-.-.

_Author Rant_

.-.-.-.-.-.

_I had so much trouble writing this chapter that it wasn't even funny. I pondered over the words for two days! I finally got it all figured out after an all-nighter, four o'clock in the morning to be exact. I hope some people find this chapter good. I just don't like it._

_Oh, just in case some people are confused, I'll add some info in. Mizuki was one of Naruto's teachers right at the beginning, he betrayed him by using him to get that lovely scroll, remember? Tobi's behavior is a bit odd, but later in the anime, he is revealed to be someone evil, and he does have a major change in personality. I base Tobi's personality off a description I received from my favorite website, if anyone wants to know the site, I ask that they message me about it. Kisame is another one which might have people a little unsure. Polite people follow orders, but they can have anger issues. I believe he can be both polite and deadly._

_Next Chapter: **----**_

**_I still need to finish writing the chapter..._**

_Reviews are loverly!_

_Ja ne._


	6. The Departure

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC(s) and the twists and turns along the way.**

**_

* * *

_**

**_The Departure_**

.-.-.-.-.-.

Folding an arm behind my head, I stared up at the dark ceiling. I had been waiting two days for Gaara to arrive. Two days without knowing if they were hurting my dobe. Two days with enough pent-up frustration to kill the next person that knocked on the door. I didn't know it, but I was already too late to save Naruto. Perhaps not late enough that it cost him his life, but a life lost was sometimes better than losing other things.

_Knock_. _Knock_. I sat up, the sheets falling to expose my bare chest. The blue numbers of the bedside clock read 3:24 AM. Who would be knocking on the door at three o'clock in the morning? I grabbed my blade from beside me and walked down the dark hall to the front door.

"What the hell do you want?" I asked at the same time that I opened the door.

"I can leave." Onyx met aquamarine.

"You're late," I said as I moved to allow the Kazekage entrance into the dark apartment.

He looked around as I shut the door. The table had the empty dishes from Naruto's last meal. Shoes were kicked haphazardly in a corner by the door. Without asking permission, Gaara removed the gourd from his back, pulled out a chair, and sat at the table. He rested a hand on the wood, trying to remember the last time he saw his friend—friend was a term he could use now, thanks to Uzumaki Naruto.

"Do you know where they took him?" Gaara asked as his attention went back to me.

"I have an idea or two," I said and left my sword by the door.

He nodded and pulled a scroll from his waist. I stacked the dishes and sat them aside, watching as he unrolled a map of the countries. One country remained uncharted, the northern most lands resting between the Hidden Waterfall Village and the Hidden Sound Village.

"Why did you want me for this mission?" I knew he would manage to ask me that question.

I frowned and began to mark places where I thought Naruto might have been taken. I chose Gaara because he was Naruto's friend, even if he wasn't my favorite person. I disliked the Hyuuga more than I disliked Gaara. Honestly, I thought Gaara might want some revenge on the people that killed him.

"Do you want to see Naruto live?" I asked as I placed the last marker on the map.

"..." His eyes fell on the map—four places were clearly marked. "There is a lot of distance to cover. If these markers were any closer, I wouldn't say anything. Even at a good pace, it is at least two days for each of these countries."

River Country. Rain Country. Rice Field Country. Unmarked territory. Naruto could be in any country, but those were most likely.

"Have you considered splitting up?" He looked at me and I felt completely exposed.

"Even if we are anticipating an attack, it would be dangerous, but I did consider it," I said and nodded.

"It is rare for Akatsuki to travel together. When they captured me, they were not all present," Gaara said as he began to draw something.

I watched as two people appeared within each of the four countries. A small smile appeared on his face as he finished—I wore the same expression. I did not regret asking for help.

"We aren't children anymore," I found myself thinking as I nodded. "If we do split up from two groups into four and left a clone with our partner, it would buy us enough time to check the country."

"A clone with enough chakra to be of some support," Gaara agreed.

I grabbed the phone from the table and punched in the numbers. Several rings later, a groggy voice greeted me with a single obscene growl.

"Get up, Sai." His mumbling stopped and he exhaled slowly.

"You aren't as useless as I thought." A dial tone followed his insult, and I hung up with a smirk on my face.

"It isn't too late to reconsider Neji," Gaara said with amusement.

"..." I almost laughed, but I just shook my head and dialed Sakura's number.

"You've reached Haruno Sakura! I'm not here right now, but if you leave your name, number, and message, I'll get back to you. Stop it, Naruto. THAT'S MY DIARY! K-Kakashi-sensei, get that smut out of my house!" It was an old message, she had created it only weeks after we graduated from the academy.

"Sakura, pick up the phone." Almost immediately, the machine clicked over.

"Is he here? Are we leaving tonight? Is everything okay?" She asked in a voice thick with worry and sleepless nights.

"Get ready. We're leaving before dawn," I said and hung up.

Looking over the apartment, I turned on a lamp and went to get changed. Closing the bedroom door behind me, I saw a picture of Naruto on his headboard. He was wearing white paint, and he had swirling symbols drawn on his skin. The right side of my lips raised in a half-smile.

I pulled on a pair of black pants and a fitting black t-shirt. Over the shirt, I put on one of the lighter color ANBU vests. Attaching a belt containing a pouch of kunai to my waist, I let my eyes flash over at the clock. 4:53AM.

"They're here," Gaara spoke from the now open door.

"Good." As I followed him down that hall, I remembered the first time I found out about the demon within Naruto.

"_...who would've thought that something like _this_ was inside of you?"_

Sakura smiled at me as I emerged from behind Gaara. It was unlike the smiles in her youth, and it was tainted with sadness. Just how much did she care about Naruto? How much did she care about me?

"We're going to travel in groups of two to the borders between these countries." Sakura interrupted me before I could announce the teams.

"That's too dangerous. Lady Tsunade wanted us to stay together so that a medic-nin would always be present!" Sakura stepped forward and looked over the map. "If something happened like this, you'd be completely cut off from help. This is a stupid plan." They looked at me in surprise as I laughed.

"I never said that it was a good idea, but this is how it has to be. If we travel as a group, we might be able to reach one country before Naruto dies. Do you want to pick that lucky country?" Sakura stumbled over her words as I put her on the spot.

"Fine, but I want everyone to learn the Mystical Palm Technique to heal their wounds. Understand?" Sakura looked at everyone and let her brave gaze hold mine.

"If there's time," I said and looked back down at the map. "Sai and Sakura will go to the border marked as the midpoint between Rain Country and River Country. Once there, Sakura, I want you to go to Rain Country; Sai, you will be going to River Country."

It was unlikely that Rain Country held any sort of threat, but it had been controlled by Akatsuki in the past. Call it a hero complex, but I didn't want Sakura facing Akatsuki alone. River Country was the main base of Akatsuki. It was highly possible that they had returned to reclaim it.

"You and Gaara will be going for the northern territory and Rice Field Country. You think Akatsuki is hiding in your own country?" Sai pointed out.

"The northern territory was an area Orochimaru refused to let me explore. As for Rice Field Country, I don't trust anyone in it." The whole time, Gaara had been silent.

"At the borders, we will each produce a clone to go into the other country. It is a day and a half before you'll be able to get help." Gaara chose his words wisely, and everyone listened—even I listened.

"And what if...we're too late?" Sakura asked quietly.

"I liked you better when you were a hag," Sai said as he smiled at her.

"...!" The air in the room lightened as she fought childishly with him.

As I moved for my sword, Gaara caught my arm.

"You know we won't wait to attack. Neither will you." I looked down at his hand in silent thought.

"That's why I chose this team. I needed someone that would go in blindly if necessary. Do you really think Shikamaru and Neji would have done that?"

We left Naruto's apartment in silence. Sakura had given everyone a scroll with the healing jutsu described within it. I wish there was something wise I could have said—something a leader would have announced. There was nothing left to tell them. Our mission was not complicated. Find Naruto before it was too late.

* * *

.-.-.-.-.-.

_Author Rant_

.-.-.-.-.-.

_All right. I wanted to let people know how difficult a recovery mission could be. Sometimes, one can run off and find the person. Sometimes, one has more than one path to take and too little time to run off blindly. In this case, there isn't enough time. Akatsuki may be within one of the four countries, but they don't have to be. There are a lot of places for them to hide. What it means is that they may never find Naruto._

_Next Chapter: **---**_

**_I plan on having the next chapter in Naruto's POV. I still have to write the next chapter, so I will alert people if it is in Naruto's POV._**

_Reviews are loverly!_

_Ja ne._


	7. Slipping Away

**Disclaimer: **It is annoying repeating myself every single time. I hate this dumb disclaimer. I only own my OC(s) and the twists and turns along the way. If I suddenly start owning Naruto, I'll let everyone know, okay?

* * *

**_Slipping Away_**

.-.-.-.-.-.

_Naruto_

.-.-.-.-.-.

I leaned my back against the cool stones of the wall. My head hung forward, blood dribbling from between my lips. If Kisame were in a good mood, he'd give me some extra food; if he wasn't in a good mood, I'd be lucky to get the scraps he was forced to bring me.

Nothing could compare to the emptiness inside, not even the physical abuse I took. I kept asking myself why I didn't fight back, and somewhere inside of myself, the kyuubi was asking the same thing.

"You know they're going to kill you," Mizuki spoke as he stared at me from a dark corner.

"Yeah, I know. I'd rather die than help them. I couldn't live if I were to take someone's life like they do everyday." I moved my neck and the muscles tightened—Kisame had done a number on me.

My back was raw, and my stomach...I didn't want to think about it. I cleaned myself up the best I knew how. Ripping my shirt to try and bandage the wounds that never seemed to heal, I never thought I'd feel the loneliness again. Where the hell was Sasuke?!

It was to be my last night with Mizuki. Apparently, the real leader decided to stop giving me special treatment. I had a feeling that he was almost ready to begin the three-day extraction process. If he was giving me special treatment, I didn't want to be a normal hostage.

"Why don't you save yourself, Naruto? I know you can easily get out of here." I looked over at the older man with darkened eyes—I was so tired.

"Why?" I hadn't thought before the single word fell from my lips. "Why should I...get up again?! Why shouldn't I just lie here and die?! I...left Granny Tsunade, I don't know if Sasuke is even alive, and no one knows where I am!" Tears were streaming down my cheeks, and I sobbed as if I were being pelted with the insults of my past.

Maybe everyone would be a lot better off without me. Uzumaki Naruto, the knucklehead ninja. The _jinchuuriki_. The loser. The dobe. Maybe all my skills were misinterpreted—maybe it was all just dumb luck that had finally run out. It seemed fitting to die the same way Gaara died. Unlike him, no one would bring me back.

"That doesn't sound like the little jerk that attacked me in Konoha," Mizuki said as he shook his head. "If I had the strength, I'd get out of here. Who cares if you left some old woman? So what if Sasuke is dead? Do you need someone to care for you to have the balls to save yourself?" I looked over at him, surprised that he was even bothering to make me feel better.

"Have you made a decision?" Both Mizuki and I looked over at Tobi, though we both knew him as someone else.

"..." I looked at the window, my eyes focusing on the tiny beams of light that managed to penetrate the darkness.

.-.-.-.

"_Why is it always about Sasuke? Sasuke! Sasuke! What does he have that I don't have?!_"

"_I will bring Sasuke back for sure. This is a promise of a lifetime."_

"_That jutsu is so outdated! Watch this, my newly developed...pervy ninjutsu!" _

"_My name is Sasuke Uchiha. There are many things I dislike, and not much I do like. And I have an ambition that I have no plan to leave as a dream. The restoration of my clan, and to... kill a certain someone._"

.-.-.-.

I smiled as the sudden memories whisked through my mind. I remembered saying those words, and I remembered Sasuke speaking at our first meeting as Team Seven. Memories were bittersweet, only they suddenly seemed so much more bitter in that cell. Kisame was right. Sasuke was dead. I had so much determination and blind hope that it made me an idiot as a kid. I knew reality. Reality would not let me have a happy ending. Reality never let anyone have a happy ending.

"Yeah, I made my decision," I said as the leader, Tobi, stood over me. "...!" I spat at him and smirked.

He punched me in the face, sending me onto my side. As he dragged me out by my wrists, I gave Mizuki a small smile. I didn't need to say anything to describe how good it felt. I imagined Sasuke doing the same thing if he were in my place—if he weren't dead. He would have been proud, right?

"AHH!" I screamed as he threw me into a dark room.

"Extraction begins the day after tomorrow, _jinchuuriki_." I tried to apply pressure to stop the bleeding, but it wouldn't stop.

When he closed the door, I noticed that there was a candle burning in the room. It flickered, threatening to cast the dimly lit room into eternal night. I realized then that I wasn't alone. Sound shinobi, bruised and neglected, were lying around the room. Five of them were there, and one was fully awake from my screaming.

"If it isn't blondie. Wake up Saito, you'll want to see this." The one that was awake spoke with a sinister smile.

"Souta, unless that forsaken shark brought us some damn sake, I don't..." I froze as I stared into the eyes of one of my attackers. "Hn. Little shit seems to show up everywhere doesn't he? We retreated when you killed our squad, don't you remember us, _jinchuuriki_?" Saito said as he sat up.

I remembered seeing the twin brothers in the woods, and I let them go. I let them go because they were no longer a threat. The look on Sasuke's face as he lay there in the rain seemed to appear once more in my mind. Something told me that I should have lied and bought more time. The men surrounding me were furious, and I was the only one they could blame.

"Hey, isn't that the one that was with Sasuke?" I heard a whisper on my right.

"That's the one," A person on my left replied.

"Looks like he's all alone now," The last person laughed.

"What are you going to do, _uke_?" Saito slowly stood up from his spot on the floor.

My hand reached for a kunai, but I grasped air. Twisting to see if there was another exit, I doubled over from the pain in my stomach. Someone blew the candle out, and my blue eyes flickered back and forth to try and penetrate the darkness. A hand grabbed my leg, so I lashed out with a right hook. I heard the person curse after the sound of his jaw breaking.

"Let's kick the shit out of him and see if he likes it." I lashed out at that person too.

"No." I tensed as an arm wrapped around my neck. "Why did Sasuke care about you so much, huh?" Souta whispered in my ear as he purposely dug his hand into my wounds.

I kicked and punched to try and get free, but hands were holding my down. When Souta released me, I fell back and cracked my head off the ground. My hand moved shakily to my skull, and my fingers were covered in a warm liquid. I was bleeding.

"What are you doing?" My vision was getting blurry.

_**Why won't you show them our power? You want to kill them. You don't want to die here. I can help you. Stop suppressing my chakra!**_

Kyuubi spoke to me for the first time in years. I didn't know how I was suppressing the demon chakra, but I didn't care. Maybe I didn't want to die there, maybe I did; Uzumaki Naruto was not the same Naruto that had beaten Kiba, Neji, and Gaara—I understood when to give up.

Around me, the men were arguing amongst themselves. I coughed up blood, and I felt someone keep me from sitting up.

"If you don't want to do this, then go sit in a corner, Taro! Be a coward!" Saito shouted as he looked down at me. "Masato, Ozuru, Souta, hold him down. We're going to have a little fun, aren't we?"

Two pairs of hands held my ankles, and Souta held my wrists in place. I didn't understand what was going on until I felt Saito moving his hands over my hips to remove my pants.

"This is what it comes to. My lover being killed, my body being defiled, my demon being extracted, my life being taken," I thought as they turned me over and pressed my cheek into the hard ground. "I think I'm glad that no one will find me. I...don't want anyone to see me like this."

A scream reached Kisame just as he was exiting his room. He sighed and shook his head. He had tried to cut the kid a break, but Naruto was too stubborn. Kisame continued on his way.

* * *

.-.-.-.-.-.

_Author Rant_

.-.-.-.-.-.

_I really hate writing the disclaimer every single time I post, but I'm not mad at the readers. Some people might not like where this is going for Naruto, and I'm among those people. Now, control the urge to punch some people, Naruto is a big boy and he can take care of himself. Well, he would take care of himself if he wasn't so darn depressed._

_I stress the fact that Naruto doesn't know that Sasuke is dead or alive. I also stress the fact that Sasuke does not know where Naruto is, and he knows that Naruto thinks he is dead. That should clear a little something up._

_Next Chapter: **---**_

**_I believe the next chapter will be in Sasuke's POV again. I might switch back and forth as the story goes along. Maybe Sakura/Sai, Sasuke/Gaara, and then Naruto, but I'm not sure. I still need to write the next part. Haha._**

_Reviews are loverly!_

_Ja ne._


	8. Fragile

**Disclaimer: If only I owned Sasuke and Naruto. Sadly, I only own my OC(s) and the twists and turns along the way.**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Fragile_**

.-.-.-.-.-.

I frowned and skidded to a halt. Something was not right. It was early afternoon, merely six hours into our two-day trip to the border between the Northern Territory and Rice Field Country. Contact with Sakura and Sai was spaced out over a few check-in times, but neither of us ran across much trouble. We were still well within Fire Country territory.

"Did you sense that?" I turned my head slightly to look down at Gaara—he chose to travel on the ground instead of within the trees.

"..." Gaara inclined his head towards the sky and paused for a moment before nodding. "What was it?"

"Good question," I said as I jumped to another tree branch.

"Sakura, reporting in." A voice came over my walkie-talkie, and I jumped down to include Gaara in the conversation.

"Sai." Sai replied in an irritated tone. "We encountered a few rogue shinobi, most likely bandits," he reported as the sound of rushing waters echoed through the speaker.

"Any hitai-ate?" Gaara asked as we exchanged a look.

"Sound shinobi." Sakura said the only thing that really mattered.

I ended the conversation by reporting that it was quiet. For a shinobi, quiet was not always good. It was too quiet.

"Sound shinobi in this country," Gaara said as he followed me into the trees.

"They know we're looking for Akatsuki," I said as I glared at the trees ahead.

"Maybe you're giving them too much credit." I grunted to keep from snapping at him, and we left it at that.

_Where the hell was Sasuke?!_

I looked over at Gaara to see if he had heard the voice, but he appeared lost in thought. The voice had belonged to Naruto. I don't know if I was more worried about the fact that I was hearing voices or the fact that Naruto's voice sounded so panicked. Two days...would it be enough?

Gaara put a hand on my chest and halted my movement. He motioned to a few shadows beneath us, and we both pushed ourselves further into the leaves and masked our chakra. A single Sound shinobi stopped below the tree, and he doubled over to try and slow his deep breathing. He looked to be running from something. He was running towards Konoha, but why?

Gaara looked at me, his aquamarine eyes asking permission to move. I nodded once, and I saw him snap his hand shut. Sand surrounded the man, slowly winding up his body until it trapped him. He was screaming his lungs out, and it didn't stop when Gaara and I left our hiding place.

"Where were you going? What were you running from?" I approached him as I drew my blade—I intended to get answers, one way or another.

"Uchiha-san!" The man said in a pleading voice. "I was running from the others. I was going to get help, I swear it!" Gaara tightened his hold and I heard a few ribs crack.

"Help?" He had been too long to be trying to find help for me.

"Akatsuki, they're capturing and murdering Sound shinobi! They're taking over the whole country!" I signaled for Gaara to release him and I went to his side.

"Akatsuki is in Rice Field Country?" The man was on his hands and knees, trying to get himself composed.

"This could be a diversion tactic," Gaara said as he approached.

"I am loyal to you, Uchiha-san!" The man said at once, shrinking away from Gaara. "My name is Genkichi, I was a lieutenant in the guard for the ruins of the abandoned complex Akatsuki has taken. I was going to get help. I swear! They spared a few men, but they slaughtered the rest of my squad. The Sound shinobi they did keep are insane. This boy...they're going to torture him. You have to help him, Uchiha-san, he is a _jinchuuriki_." That was all I needed to hear.

"He's not lying," I said and received a nod from Gaara. "Get up, _**Genkichi**_, you're going to lead us to the Akatsuki hideout." I grabbed him by the collar of his camouflage shirt and hauled him to his feet.

"The mission has been altered," Gaara spoke into the walkie-talkie.

"Altered?" Sai responded with interest.

"We have a lead on Akatsuki, and we believe Naruto is in Otogakure. Get here, _now_." Gaara turned the walkie-talkie off and handed it back to me.

His words were final, and it brought the ghost of a smile to my lips. He wanted Naruto found. I had picked a good team. I prodded Genkichi with the tip of my sword to force him forward.

_A ninja waits until the time is right. When the enemy sleeps and drops his guard. When his weapons lay forgotten in the stillness of the night. That is the moment for a ninja to strike._

I remembered saying those words all those years ago. Whether Akatsuki was aware of our presence of not, there would be an attack made.

"The boy, how was he before you left?" My voice was calm and collected, but my rage was threatening to overflow—if Genkichi didn't lead me to Naruto, I would tear him limb from limb.

"I watched him receive physical...abuse," Genkichi said as he held his aching ribs.

"Physical abuse?" Gaara prodded before I could speak.

"There was a rumor that...they planned on doing other things. I did not witness them before I left Otogakure. Are you really going to make me go back there? The country is at war with Akatsuki and with itself. It's suicide, Uchiha-san!" I punched him in the jaw before I knew what I was doing.

I straddled his hips and kept hitting him. I felt arms wrap around my chest in an attempt to get me off of him. It was not the boy's fault Naruto suffered, but I blamed him. If someone was in trouble, he should have helped them, even if it had cost him his life. I let Gaara move me away from Genkichi.

The boy was convulsing as he tried to stop his nose from gushing blood. I was sure that his jaw had been broken from my first punch—there was a lot of rage behind it. Gaara kneeled down and healed him, but he didn't look like he wanted to. We were doing it for Naruto.

"Why didn't you do anything?" My voice was hoarse and it cracked when I spoke.

"I'm not strong enough to take on that shark man!" Genkichi exclaimed with terror in his eyes.

"Kisame." Gaara and I said at the same time.

I sat there on the ground, feeling everything crumbling around me. They were not supposed to torture him. They were not supposed to hurt him so badly. Physical abuse. Emotional abuse. Sexual abuse. What were they doing to my dobe? Had I already failed my mission? Did I even want the Naruto that was left after their torture?

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked as Gaara communicated to our other team members.

"Naruto doesn't have a lot of time. Move. We're going in without you if you aren't here." Gaara turned the walkie-talkie off once more and shattered it in his grasp.

Bits of the electronic equipment fell to the ground like rain. Genkichi looked between us with a shocked and slightly frightened expression on his face. He couldn't have been more than thirteen years old. He was probably only a Genin.

"I didn't know you cared so much," Genkichi spoke as he stared sadly at the ground. "I would have given my life. I regret not doing that."

"Don't regret. Avenge." I wiped the single tear from my cheek before either of my companions could see. "Let's surprise Akatsuki. They'll love what I have for them."

* * *

.-.-.-.-.-.

_Author Rant_

.-.-.-.-.-.

_To be honest with everyone, I wasn't going to let Sasuke find Naruto at all. I was either going to have the hideout somewhere else or have another person on his team find Naruto. Yes, I know that is harsh, but I enjoy twists when it comes to happy endings. And no, I am not promising a happy ending. The story will unfold as it unfolds..._

_"You cannot say to the sun, 'more sun,' or to the rain, 'less rain'." ---**Memoirs of a Geisha**_

_Next Chapter: **---**_

**_I don't know what I want to do for the next chapter. I was in the mood to write. Let the next chapter be a surprise._**

_Reviews are loverly!_

_Ja ne._


	9. Today

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC(s) and the twists and turns along the way. I shall continue to save up!**

_The POV changes in this chapter! Also, there is a time difference between the two POVs._

* * *

**_Today_**

.-.-.-.-.-.

_Sai_

.-.-.-.-.-.

"Naruto doesn't have a lot of time. Move. We're going in without you if you aren't here." I heard the former _jinchuuriki_ say in an angered tone.

"_Naruto doesn't have a lot of time..."_

I did not understand what he meant. As Sakura and I forced ourselves to turn back and increase our speed, I began to try and understand the emotions I'd heard in Gaara's voice. I had been taught that emotions were misleading, but I didn't think I was being misled by Gaara. I'd heard anger, but there was another emotion beneath that emotion—underneath the underneath.

"Sai, we have to move faster!" Sakura shouted as I began to fall behind.

"Sakura, what did he mean?" I looked her in the eyes, and she stopped running altogether.

I was confused. For the first time in my life, I was truly scared. Yes, that is what I was feeling. I hadn't felt that emotion since I was a young boy. I felt something wet on my cheeks, and I looked up at the white, fluffy clouds. It wasn't raining. I was crying. I did not cry though...

"They didn't tell me everything. I'm sure Naruto will be all right." I looked down as she touched my shoulder.

"They think he's dead?" I asked as she tugged me along.

"I don't know, but it sounded urgent. We need to focus on running, okay? We need to be...strong." I heard her voice waver, and I knew that she was crying too.

"He's dead," I said in a cool tone.

"He's not dead!" She pivoted and lashed out at me with a fist meant for my face.

I caught her fist in my palm, remembering that women could not convey true sadness without another emotion—in this case, anger. We were three days away from Otogakure, but we only had one day to make the trip. My eyes fell on the ground as I composed myself. Emotions could not help, not when the one person I loved was suffering.

"We need to make a three-day trip in one day. Focus your chakra into your feet. As long as we're there, we can use Taijutsu if necessary," I said as I wiped her tears away.

"..." She nodded and we focused our chakra into our feet. "Sasuke and Naruto were always close, I guess I just never noticed," Sakura spoke as we ran swiftly through the forest.

She did not know the real reason Sasuke went after Naruto? Friends were close, but a friend wouldn't have reacted the way Sasuke did. Sasuke reacted with a passion that only lovers could show—I had once seen the reaction from Neji, though he didn't act as rash as we all were acting.

"Sasuke loves Naruto." Sakura smiled, but I did not see her making the connection. "He loves Naruto like you love him..."

"He's...gay?" She said as a look of disbelief and then consideration passed over her features.

I laughed. She was the same hag from before. Somehow, she knew what I was thinking, and I received one of her glares. I had wanted to be with Sasuke at the beginning of the mission, to make sure I was with him if he were to find Naruto first; now, I was perfectly content with my partner.

"We aren't stopping to make camp," Sakura said as she noticed a few storm clouds rolling in.

"I already told you that our only goal is to make it to Otogakure," I said with a passive expression.

At that moment, I remembered how good it felt to be with Naruto. I saw his smile in my daydreams, and I could hear his laughter—everyone was probably feeling the same loneliness I felt. For once, I felt that twinge of raw anger. If Akatsuki hurt him, I felt as if I wouldn't be able to control myself. I would react blindly, guided only by my fantasies of a bloody revenge. Was that how an avenger felt?

.-.-.-.-.-.

_Neji_

.-.-.-.-.-.

I stopped along the darkened corridor. The Hyuuga Compound was absolutely silent as storm clouds darkened the afternoon sky. Hiashi was still ill within his bed, Hanabi was within the village with her friends, and Hinata had requested a mission. Unlike Hinata, I did not run when faced with the possibility of Naruto's death. I was strong enough to understand and come to terms with death. Lady Tsunade granted my request to remain in Konoha and check mission reports.

"Do you hear that?" I glanced over my shoulder at my wife—Naruto should have been my best man at the short ceremony.

"..." I shook my head at her question, my hands resting on the windowsill as I gazed up at the clouds.

"Exactly. It's quiet." Jin said as the candles in our room flickered and went out.

A cool wind traveled down the hall and swept the papers from my small table. Sighing, I tried to get the thoughts of Sasuke's mission off my mind. If I trusted anyone to bring Naruto home, it was Sasuke.

I turned and headed towards the bedroom to collect the fallen mission reports. Jin began relighting the candles one by one, and then she slid the door to our room shut.

"I gave Hiashi-sama some soup. His strength is depleting," Jin said as she settled on the floor next to me. "What is it?"

All of the mission reports were still in order, save one, Uzumaki Naruto's report. It was an older mission, a simple escorting mission from Kirigakure to Konoha, yet it was still odd. I did not believe as strongly in destiny and fate, but it was a sign if I'd ever seen one.

"I'm sure everything is fine." Jin said quietly as she rested her hand on mine.

I sighed, releasing a breath I didn't know I was holding, and put the paper back onto the table. Jin sat across from me and began organizing her medical bag while I began correcting mission reports. Kiba's messy handwriting was hurting my eyes, and he filled the paper with a bunch of short words to meet the requirement.

I closed my eyes and placed a hand over my eyes. The bottle of ink tipped over and spilled onto the papers. I grabbed the bottle before anymore could stain the papers. Once again, one paper seemed to take all the beating.

"Was it his?" I looked up at Jin—I didn't know she was watching me.

"Something isn't right," I said as I got up.

"Where are you going?!" She jumped up and followed me along the Hyuuga Compound corridors until we reached the front entrance.

"Maybe they checked in with the Hokage," I frowned and walked out into the steady rain.

"Neji, you know Lady Tsunade's office is the other way," Jin whispered with an excited smile.

"So we'll take a trip outside of the village for Hiashi-sama. He needs his medication." I did not look at her when I lied.

I was putting my rank on the line by disobeying the village's orders to remain within Konoha, but I had never done anything so reckless before. As we walked along the main path towards the Northern Gate, I began to feel excited as well. I knew why Naruto used to do such stupid things as a child—it was exciting and similar to free falling.

"The others should have gotten to the villages by now. It's the deadline Sasuke mentioned in his brief report, right?" Jin asked as she ran into my back.

My Byakugan could see at great distances, much farther than I had been able to see when I was twelve. Despite the steady rain that had covered the ground in a shallow layer of fog, I was still able to see beyond the village perimeter. Jin was talking to me, but I ignored her. There, in the fog, I saw a flash of pink hair. Haruno Sakura.

"Neji!" Jin called as I took off into the shrubbery. "We can't go out there, you'll get fired...I'll get fired!" Jin was at my heels, trying to convince me to stay.

"Why did they turn back, Jin?" I stopped to speak even as my eyes followed Sakura and Sai.

"Maybe they didn't find him. Neji, this isn't our problem. I would be all for love and reckless self-assigned missions if it weren't for the fact that we are on probation for our last mission!" She forced me to look her in the eyes. "Lady Tsunade threatened to take your rank and declare you a missing shinobi. Do you not understand that?"

I kissed her softly on the lips at first, but the kiss grew in intensity. When we parted, her eyes were misty and she was still in shock. I took that moment to hit the pressure point on her neck and render her unconscious.

"They found Akatsuki. My allegiance is to this village, but it is also to my partner and fellow ANBU Captain." I took two kunai from her pack and rested her unconscious form against the trunk of a tree.

"Where are you going?" Shikamaru stopped along the path, his rucksack over one shoulder.

"Are you going to try and stop me?" I would use my gentle fist if necessary.

"So they found him," Shikamaru said and set his rucksack in the bushes.

"What are you doing?" I slid my foot back into a defensive stance—was he emptying his hands for a fight?

"Are you going to lead the way?" He smiled a half-smile and began to follow me along the road.

"This is Akatsuki we're going after," I spoke as we approached the Northern Gate.

"How troublesome."

He trapped the shadows of the guards and I rendered them unconscious using pressure points. We dragged their bodies away from their posts and exchanged a smile. Neither of us had done something so completely spontaneous before.

* * *

.-.-.-.-.-.

_Author Rant_

.-.-.-.-.-.

_I was in a writing mood, thanks to one of my favorite bands of all time. The title of this chapter is the title of the song that inspired me to write. _

_The next chapter, for I do have the next chapter completed, is rather short. It is short because it is meaningful, and it ended at the perfect moment. Also, I feel like the loose ends are coming together, which means that I see the ending. _

_Next Chapter**: Tonight, Tonight**_

_**This is another song title by one of my favorite bands of all time. If people want an idea of what the next chapter holds, I suggest they look up the lyrics to the song "Tonight, Tonight" by The Smashing Pumpkins.**_

_Reviews are loverly!_

_Ja ne._


	10. Tonight, Tonight

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC(s) and the twists and turns along the way. Give me some time, I'm sure I'll be able to afford one,...Ino should be cheap enough.**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Tonight, Tonight_**

.-.-.-.-.-.

_Naruto_

.-.-.-.-.-.

I lay motionless on the floor. Four of the five captives slept, the last one wasn't a threat—I thought his name was Taro, but I wasn't sure. My wounds were infected, and the throbbing was only soothed by the cool stones that seemed to be etched onto my flesh.

No one had bothered to turn me over, so I remained on my stomach. I was naked, cold, and starving. The things I'd seen and done were horrifying, yet they replayed over and over again in my mind. I was raped repeatedly. Raped. Hell, I'd never thought of that threat before.

"You hungry?" I looked up through one eye—the other was swollen shut and encrusted with dry blood. "You know, they'll be coming for you soon," Taro said as he extended a piece of hard bread to me.

I imagined myself taking the bread and tearing into it like a starved animal, but my body wouldn't respond. I was part of the scenery. It hurt too much to do anything else. It was an effort just to lie there.

It had been storming for quite some time, but I was sure that it was just before dawn. No one from Konoha had come for me, but I had come to terms with that. In a few hours, someone would be sent to retrieve me for the extraction process. Then, caught between life and death, I would be trapped until the third day—my dying day.

"Are you scared?" Taro looked down at me and I noticed that, unlike the other prisoners, he was young.

"..." I blinked and let my unharmed eye look down at the stones beneath me.

"There was a guard here. He was a friend of mine. I'm almost positive he's long gone, and I'm sure he's getting help. Genkichi and I aren't like the others. I listened to Souta and Saito because they threatened my family. I'm...sorry," Taro quietly apologized.

"..." I wanted to know why he believed so much in his friend, but I didn't ask.

Outside, I heard a loud crash. Quick footsteps ran along the corridor outside of the cell. I saw a few Sound shinobi fleeing, and all of them were equipped with weapons. More than likely, there was another uprising from the shinobi loyal to Sasuke. Those loyalists were so stupid that they refused to believe Sasuke was dead. I hoped Akatsuki killed them.

"Looks like it's time," Kisame spoke as he opened the door to the cell.

I didn't know it, but he shook his head at my poor condition. My body was throbbing, but I refused to let a single noise escape my lips as he dragged me by my wrists from the filthy cell. I saw Taro jump up and I heard him shouting at Kisame. Vaguely, I thought I saw Taro throw something at the shark man. He, like the loyalists, was an idiot.

Kisame walked heavy, but his pace was quicker than normal. He wrapped me in his Akatsuki cloak and carried me over his shoulder like a useless rag doll. Passing an open window, I caught my first glimpse of the dreary day outside. Even though it was dreary, I found hope. Hope came in the form of his Sharingan eyes.

_Sasuke was alive._

* * *

.-.-.-.-.-.

_Author Rant_

.-.-.-.-.-.

_It took me longer than I'd wanted, but I updated. Now, I have some drama on my end of the life spectrum, but I'm always thinking of ideas for my stories. I already started the next part, but it's sketchy. I'll tell people what I know, and maybe I'll think of a title by the next two paragraphs of this rant._

_Naruto now knows Sasuke is alive, which should change his attitude and views on life. The extraction process is about to begin, so next chapter will focus on Sasuke and his attempts at reaching Naruto. Also, I am not a fan of the remaining Akatsuki---we all know a lack of eye candy is a lack of a fan base. I know for sure that I will not focus on battles. This is SasukexNaruto, not Sasuke fighting everybody else because he wants a chance at SasukexNaruto. I hope no one is offended, but I am impatient._

_Next Chapter**: Savior**_

**_Sasuke is within reach of his love. Sound shinobi and Akatsuki make problems. Where are the reinforcements when Sasuke needs them?_**

_Reviews are loverly!_

_Ja ne._


	11. Savior

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC(s) and the twists and turns along the way!**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Savior_**

.-.-.-.-.-.

When Gaara and I first stumbled upon the abandoned complex, nothing was out of order. Genkichi showed us where he believed Naruto was being held, and that was all the further encouragement I needed. I drew my blade and marched past the open checkpoints without concern for myself or any of my companions. That was when the first wave of Sound shinobi came at us.

"This rain,... I won't be able to use my sand much longer," Gaara spoke to me as we stood back to back amidst a group of our enemies.

"How much time can you buy me?" I glanced over my shoulder at him before striking down another Sound shinobi—they were undeserving of my chakra.

"You can't go in there alone," Gaara frowned and took out a whole line of Sound shinobi with a wave of his hand.

My expression hardened as I lowered my right hand to my side. Chakra began swirling around my palm; small bolts of electricity shot out from the swirling mass. My Chidori cleared a path for us to continue to the complex, but my eyes were on the shinobi approaching from the village itself. Hundreds of able-bodied shinobi were coming towards the area.

"We can't stay out here and fight all these people!" Gaara nodded in agreement at my words.

I heard Gaara swear and I noticed the kunai deeply embedded in his side. He took to one knee and I watched his back as he inspected the wound. Things were not well for us. Sakura and Sai could have been days off. We had no other backup.

My Sharingan used a lot of my chakra, and I had tried to save it until we faced Akatsuki, but it didn't seem like an option anymore. I gave Gaara a hand up just as my eyes turned to a crimson red. Naruto had to be all right, if only for a little longer. He had to be!

"Activating your Sharingan this early is only going to wear you out." Gaara and I turned to the familiar voice—what was Neji doing outside of Konoha?!

"Whatever. What do you want to do with this guy?" Shikamaru held up Genkichi by his collar.

"Uchiha-san, tell him I'm a good guy!" Genkichi pleaded.

"Put him down, he's just an idiot Genin," I sighed and nodded. "What are you doing outside of Konoha? Sakura and Sai are on their way here." The first line of the oncoming wave of Sound shinobi was upon us.

I dodged a blast of sound and covered my ears to stop the shrill noise from taking my hearing. Neji used his Byakugan to take the attacker down, but another quickly filled in the spot. The earth beneath my feet shook as the ground splintered at the force of an attack. In the distance, I saw Sakura and Sai arguing as they fought a round of Sound shinobi. It was time to move.

"Gaara, Neji, follow me," I said as I headed towards the building.

In the building, there could have been five S-class missing shinobi. None of us discussed the possibility of dying. If Naruto was in any condition to be fighting, he wouldn't have been held captive. Akatsuki had an unfair advantage in the beginning, and it seemed as if it would continue until the end.

I kicked the wooden door that barred entrance to the ruined estate. The wood splintered from the strength, but it took two more hits to destroy the door. For being an Akatsuki hideout, it was dank and dreary. Most obviously though, it seemed deserted.

"Three chakra signatures," Gaara said as he examined a puddle of blood on the floor.

"Hoshigaki Kisame is one. The other is above ground level, and it's unnatural. The last is Naruto," Neji verified.

I wanted to rescue Naruto, but something about that unnatural chakra signature peaked my interest. Could it have been the leader? Gaara ran his fingers over the bloody floor. He looked murderous.

They were both waiting for me to make the call. When had I gained so much respect? I had gone from being a missing shinobi to a squad leader—enemy turned ally. I wanted Kisame, but I couldn't have everything.

Ever since I lost my clan, I had been driven by the need for revenge. I couldn't have revenge and Naruto. As simple as it might have been for anyone else, it was not so simple for me—revenge was all I knew.

"He needs you," Neji said with a hard expression.

"I'll go after the leader." Gaara didn't even wait as he walked towards the winding staircase—he had made his decision.

"I want to make them pay for what they did, Neji," I said as I clenched my fists.

"Let me be the avenger. Naruto doesn't need an avenger, Sasuke. Naruto needs a savior." Neji drew two kunai and descended the remaining stairwell.

The screaming outside brought me out of my thoughts, and I ran down the stairs. The chakra signature that seemed to be flickering had to be Naruto. The farther into the darkness I got, the worse the stench became. I was forced to cover my nose with my sleeve.

"Naruto!" I struck my blade on the ground and created a few sparks.

In that moment, I had enough light to see that there were two options. A door to the right, and the remaining hallway. There was a small window in the hall, and I swore that I'd caught a glimpse of my beautiful dobe. He was beautiful. I'd never tell anyone that, but he was.

I didn't think of reserving chakra. Doing the hand seals necessary for the attack, I used fire to break down the door. A candle flickered in the dark cell, and I noticed the bodily fluids on the floor. Blood. Semen. I was sure there were even dried tears that some prisoner had left behind—a legacy for criminals.

"Where is he?" At once, five pairs of eyes were on me

I could no longer find Naruto's chakra signature. It felt as if the entire building was alive with him. Something was happening. I needed answers.

"You got some nerve showing your face here!" The obvious mouth of the group shouted.

"I'll ask you again, where is he?" I dodged as someone tried to kick me.

Creating two clones, I set my sights on the leader. I remembered seeing his face. Had he been one of the ones to attack when the Sound first betrayed me? I stabbed him, but I made sure to miss his vital organs.

"You...bastard!" Only Naruto could call me that and live to see the next sunrise.

I slammed his head on the ground. He laughed as he tried to stop the blood that poured from his wound. I didn't have time for him.

"Naruto's half-dead by now. You move too slow, you Uchiha bastard. He was good though," the man croaked as blood dribbled from his lips.

"What are you talking about?" I grabbed him by his hair and forced him to look into my sharingan eyes.

"We raped that fucker. He messed with the wrong squad. He messed with the wrong man. You should have seen him," I interrupted him by slamming his head onto the floor again, "he was begging for his life. He wanted us to fuck him. He was our _uke_."

I lost control. Something in me just snapped. I pinned his hands to the wall with kunai and watched as he screamed for mercy. He didn't show my dobe mercy. Naruto was not their _uke_.

I don't know how, but I found myself weaving a deadly genjutsu, one that reminded me of late brother's _Tsukuyomi_. I trapped them individually as my clones dispersed. Believing that he was being raped to death, the leader would die in the genjutsu. As for the others, they were being torn limb from limb. They deserved worse.

"..." I kicked the candle over and watched as it caught a wooden beam on fire.

The hallway was the only other option, so I went with it. I wasn't as furious as I had been. I was tired. It felt as if I'd lived my life a thousand times over, but the nightmare wouldn't end. Whatever that attack had been, it was probably to blame.

"Naruto." I skidded to a halt as the hallway made a sudden drop-off.

A wide chamber had been made to house the odd statue, if it were a statue at all. It was as if the cliff-side had eyes of its own. I spotted Naruto. He looked bad. His body was limp in that vessel of light, the very thing that was threatening his life. Was it too late to end the process?

Rocks jutted from the side of the cliff, and I used them to get to the ground below. I couldn't sense another presence in the area, so I went for him. Before I could touch him, I was shocked by the vessel containing him. It would disappear if he died, but I didn't want to wait that long—call me impatient.

His eyes were tightly shut, and it looked as if he were drowning in the red chakra. He didn't look like he was in any pain.

"Sasuke!" Sakura stood at the drop-off.

I fell onto the ground, my heart beating fast and loud in my ears. I was tired, but I didn't want to go to sleep. If I fell asleep, I had a feeling that I wouldn't wake up.

"They left him here," Neji spoke as he dropped the unconscious shark man before me.

"The whole place is deserted. The leader was a clone," Gaara smirked as he held an injured arm.

"It's too late," Sakura whispered as she stood near Naruto. "We came so far..."

Sai punched her. He broke his neutral mask and actually hit her. I'd never seen the display of emotion, but I didn't react. Neji and Shikamaru pried Sai away from her, and I just sat there.

"It's not too late. We need to destroy that eye before it's finished," I said as I forced myself to stand.

"We can't risk that," Shikamaru sighed and shook his head.

"We might release the nine-tailed fox." Neji had to side with logic at a time like that.

"I'm not letting him die like that. You're with me, or you're against me," Sai said as he held my gaze.

Sakura stopped rubbing her cheek and gave me a silent nod. I felt as if we could defeat the nine-tailed fox. Maybe we were invincible. We had to be. It was our only option. It was the only way I could save _you._

"They wouldn't leave Naruto like this if there were a way of saving him." Gaara had a look of remembrance on his face—he had gone through the extraction process.

"We won't know unless we try," Shikamaru frowned.

"Fine." Neji relented under the pressure and cast his pale orbs towards me.

* * *

.-.-.-.-.-.

_Author Rant_

.-.-.-.-.-.

_I am so happy! I finally sat down and finished the story. There are four chapters left! One is a rather short chapter, and then there is the Epilogue, which I counted as a chapter._

_The prisoner Sasuke tortured was Saito, the one that first raped Naruto. He had a big mouth, and I didn't like him. Besides, who likes a meany? As for the 'you' Sasuke mentioned, I hope everyone knows that he was talking about 'Naruto'._

_Next Chapter: **Forever **-Naruto's POV-_

**_Naruto is trapped in a world of white light. He relives memories and remembers dreams. Will he find the strength to carry on?_**

_Reviews are loverly!_

_Ja ne._


	12. Forever

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC(s) and the twists and turns along the way. How sad is it that I actually memorized this stupid disclaimer?!**

_Everything in BOLD/ITALICS is the nine-tailed fox speaking._

**_

* * *

_**

**_Forever_**

.-.-.-.-.-.

_Naruto_

.-.-.-.-.-.

Everything was so quiet. I thought I'd heard someone calling my name, but I was surrounded by white on all sides. No matter which direction I turned, I couldn't find anything or anyone that I knew. I just stood there.

I remembered the moments after I'd seen Sasuke. The nine-tailed fox tried to take over, but I was only able to form one tail. I didn't win in my fight against Kisame, but I did destroy his blade. Wasn't there a light that had surrounded me? It hurt at first, but it faded. Everything faded. I was dying.

"This is really it. No more games," I said aloud to my milky white surroundings. "Did I even get the chance to tell Sasuke that I loved him? Did Konoha forgive me for betraying them? Had Grandma Tsunade sent shinobi looking for me?" My thoughts were rapid, yet they were fleeing.

When I saw a break in my white surroundings, I walked towards it. I walked back into my lonely childhood. I saw myself huddled in the corner of my apartment as lightning and thunder shook the windowpanes. No one was there. Briefly, I wondered if Gaara had seen the same things before he had died.

I saw the children taunting me. Their parents tried to spare me by dragging them away, but the looks the adults gave me were just as bad as the taunts. It made me feel as if I didn't mind dying. No one deserved to go through half of the mess I went through.

As if on cue, I saw Sasuke. We were training in the Land of Waves. We were fighting to eat the most food. We were sitting at the Ichiraku Ramen Bar. He was smiling at me on that deserted Amegakure road. He didn't find me in time.

"Sasuke," I said as I reached for the image.

Before I could touch it, the image disappeared. I clenched my fists and brought them my head. My knees buckled. Though no one could hear me, I screamed. I wanted it to end, but I didn't. I wanted to see Sasuke again. If only I had been stronger. I was still the _dobe_—dead last.

_**It's not too late.**_

I stopped screaming as an image of the kyuubi appeared before me. Instead of being bound, the demon was free. For some reason, I wasn't afraid.

"It's not too late for what?" Foxes were tricky creatures, and I wasn't about to make another stupid mistake.

_**It's not too late to save me—to save yourself, Naruto.**_

An image of Sai appeared. There were no sounds to the memories, but I knew the dialog by heart. It was the first time the two of us had met. He pissed me off by insulting Sasuke. I couldn't help but smile when Sakura punched him. I would be losing Sai.

"If you want me to let you take over my body, the answer is no!" I shouted.

Neji. I had gone to see him after the Chuunin Exams. He was exhausted. I was exhausted. For some reason, he thanked me. I hugged him, even though it hurt both of us. When he grabbed his side in pain, I just flashed one of my goofy grins. Soon, he was smiling too. I'd be losing Neji.

_**You have to break the seal. Break the seal and you'll be freed.**_

I frowned in thought, and another image appeared. Gaara. He was still as he lay on the grass. I thought that he was gone. I had wanted to kill everyone for ever making him feel worthless or evil. Then the old woman went forward to save him. And then, I did too. We were supposed to be friends. I was supposed to be the Hokage to his Kazekage. I'd be losing Gaara.

"The seal can't be broken, **you**'d be freed!" The kyuubi had a sinister look about its face when I said that, but I didn't care.

Sakura. She had been the first girl I ever felt anything for. She was annoying at first—she always hit me—but she changed over time. I had hoped to see her when I took Sasuke back to Konoha. If I died, I'd never get the chance. I'd be losing Sakura.

**_You have my word. Do you not care for the Uchiha boy? If you don't break the seal, you'll __die_**

Shikamaru. He was one lazy guy. I remembered the third mission I went on with him. He showed up late, and he had a few leaves and twigs in his hair. When I asked him what took him so long, he turned the conversation around to make it look like I had been the one that was late. Of course, I fell for it. He was so annoying sometimes! He was my friend. I'd be losing Shikamaru.

"I can't do that," I said quietly. "I can't break the seal **because **I care for Sasuke. We've been through a lot together, Kyuubi. What's another adventure? We'll both die."

I hadn't wanted another trip down memory lane. The next images that appeared were hopes and dreams that I'd had when I was on that deserted Amegakure road.

.-.-.-.

_I jumped onto Sasuke's back_. _He grunted with the sudden weight, and he turned his head a little to look back at me. I figured he'd throw me off, but he just chuckled. His laugh was silky—I liked it._

"_I'm not going to carry you all the way to Otogakure, dobe." He turned his head back to the road ahead. _

"_But my legs are tired!" I sighed and rested my chin on his shoulder. _

"_Liar," he said with a faint smile. _

.-.-.-.

_Otogakure had open fields on every side. It was no wonder that the country was Rice Field Country. The land was flat for miles on end. I wondered if they made their own ramen._

"_All of this is mine," Sasuke said as he stood next to me. _

"_And mine," I said with a stubborn expression. _

"_A small portion of it is yours," he smirked._

"_What?! I came all the way here to get-!" He silenced me with a kiss, and my thoughts were completely blank. _

_Pleased at my silence, he steered me towards his home. It was exactly like the homes I'd wanted as a child. Open rooms, high ceilings, and large bathrooms. No more cramped living for Uzumaki Naruto. _

"_I'll take care of you now," he said as he watched my reaction._

"_Forever?" He nodded._

.-.-.-.

I shook off those images as best as I could, but they lingered like a plague. In Konoha, I had lived a very selfless life. There had been times when I pulled pranks that hurt the people in the village, but there had always been someone smiling because of my childish acts. What had I ever done for myself? When had I ever been half as selfish as Sasuke had been when he left Konoha? Maybe I deserved that moment of selfishness.

"I deserve Sasuke, damn it!" I shouted as the white began to recede. "I deserve my chance at life."

_**The seal is broken.**_

* * *

.-.-.-.-.-.

_Author Rant_

.-.-.-.-.-.

_So, the nine-tailed fox is free. Will the demon go out and continue its path of destruction? Can Naruto rely on such an evil creature to "save" his life? This chapter was meant to focus on some flashbacks and thoughts people might have when they are dying. It was to get readers to take a look at Naruto's current state and really understand all he had---all he might lose._

_Next Chapter:_ _**Promise Me **-Sasuke/Naruto POV-_

**_Sasuke realizes that something is happening to Naruto. Who really saves Naruto? Some things are better left unsaid._**

_Reviews are loverly!_

_Ja ne._


	13. Promise Me

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC(s) and the twists and turns along the way. **

**_

* * *

_**

**_Promise Me_**

.-.-.-.-.-.

I went to strike the eye again, but Shikamaru grabbed my arm. The light around Naruto had been tainted a crimson red. The eye was glowing with the same pulsing red. It couldn't have been over!

"No," Shikamaru said as I fought to break free, "this isn't the end."

The seal on Naruto's stomach had faded into his skin, and then it spread across his body as it were a cursed seal. His eyes opened, but his orbs were red. He looked inhuman. He looked like a miniature fox.

The chakra surrounding him grew, and it cast an image around him that mimicked the nine-tailed fox. The whole statue shook, and rocks began to rain down from the unstable cavern.

"We need to get out of here," Neji said as he motioned for Sakura to ascend the cliff-side.

"You go, I'm not going anywhere." I planted my feet on the ground.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru sighed.

Neji remained behind. In the distance, I heard Sakura and Shikamaru struggling to keep Sai moving. Gaara stood beside me and placed his hand upon my shoulder. I didn't move.

"If you stay here, you'll die. You should trust Naruto. He's not that same Genin you knew so well." Gaara grabbed Kisame and moved towards the exit.

Naruto snarled and destroyed the eye with a roundhouse kick. His claws destroyed another eye. Had the nine-tailed fox taken over Naruto's body? I swatted Neji's hand away, but I followed him out of the cavern. I looked back—I couldn't help it. As the rocks began falling faster and more frequently, I had a hard time seeing. It wasn't hard to notice that Naruto was looking right back at me.

"He's still there," I said with a shake of my head. "My dobe..."

As soon as we were outside of the complex, I collapsed onto the grass. My head was throbbing, and my chest had tightened. I had reached my limit.

"Was he all right?" Sai had his emotionless mask back in place.

"He's alive," I replied with a relieved smile.

"The complex!" Sakura rushed forward as the walls finally gave, but Gaara grabbed her wrist.

"He wouldn't be much of a shinobi if he died in a cave-in," Shikamaru said and folded his arms behind his head.

"Sasuke!" Neji called my name as he saw the red chakra in the settling dust.

I was so tired. I couldn't keep my eyes open. Naruto was safe. I could take a short nap. Feet shuffled away from me as a violent chakra signature neared. It was familiar. It reminded me of the chakra I'd felt while in the Land of Waves. I was sure it was Naruto.

"..." He looked down at me with angry eyes, but the markings were disappearing. "You were late." He smiled a tired version of his energetic grin and collapsed next to me.

"We should go," Gaara said as he took Naruto in his arms.

"Akatsuki isn't going to like this," Sakura smiled and went to join Gaara.

Neji collected Kisame, and I watched as he and Shikamaru walked away. A hand was held out in front of me, and I clasped it as tightly as I could.

"These moments never happened." Sai smiled an honest smile as he picked me up.

"I don't make promises," I replied defiantly.

"That doesn't surprise me. Promises are a little hard for an Uchiha to keep. Especially one so weak." He was teasing me, but he was really pissing me off.

"I still have enough chakra to kill you." My voice was barely above a whisper, and I fainted before I could hear his next comment.

.-.-.-.-.-.

_Naruto_

.-.-.-.-.-.

I don't remember when I lost control. I didn't remember the trip down to that disgusting cliff. Somehow, I remembered seeing Sasuke. I remembered seeing all of my memories. I had a glimpse at my life from the very edge of the grave, but I never fell into that grave—I didn't die.

"Sasuke? SASUKE!" I jumped up before my eyes could focus.

Everything around me was white, and I began to question if I ever made it out of the complex. Were those men lurking in the shadows, waiting to rape me? Was it all just another dream?

"Relax, Naruto. He's alive." I immediately stopped thrashing about and turned my gaze on the hazy figure.

Sabaku no Gaara—Kazekage. When the image was perfectly clear, I smiled. He sported a few bandages, but he was all right. I figured Grandma Tsunade allowed Gaara in because he was Kazekage. I recognized a Konoha hospital room when I saw one.

"What did you see?" Gaara asked as he handed me a cup of water.

"My childhood. My friends." I took the cup and stared at my reflection in the water.

My left eye was still bruised, but it wasn't swollen shut anymore. The IV in my right arm was distributing pain medication. Everything was all right. Why didn't it feel like it?

"You were there," I said as I looked over at Gaara. "Why?"

"I was returning a favor. A friend of mine proved to me that I could be stronger by fighting for not only myself, but for those I cared for. He was right," he said with the ghost of a smile.

"..." I nodded.

He told me that he wasn't the only one to accompany Sasuke. It seemed like I had a whole squad out looking for me. Sasuke. Gaara. Sakura. Sai. Neji. Shikamaru. They proved that they were loyal to me, even if they didn't always agree with me. I was worried about the consequences of my actions. Would Konoha accept me?

"I have to return to Sunagakure," Gaara said as he stood from the chair beside my bed.

"Already?" I perked up and forgot about my grim thoughts.

"You were out for three days straight. I'm sure you have other visitors, Naruto. The future Hokage is very popular." He gave me another of his rare smiles, and he took his leave.

I'd visit him, I decided. Not long after he left, the door to my room slowly opened. At first, I began to think that it was a ghost; however, I glimpsed a pair of crutches.

"Dobe." Sasuke looked exhausted.

I ripped the IV from my arm and went to his side. He frowned, but didn't refuse the help. I had missed seeing his face. Once he was seated, I got back into my hospital bed.

"They wouldn't let me visit any sooner," he said as he avoided my eyes.

"That's Grandma Tsunade—the old hag," I replied. "Are you going to stay here...with me?" His eyes darkened for a moment, but he nodded.

"I'm sorry."

I stared at him in shock. Uchiha Sasuke was apologizing. Even more amazing, he was apologizing to me, Uzumaki Naruto, the boy he'd insulted and picked on as a child! It wasn't the time to rub it in.

"I wanted to die," I said as I thought of the time I'd spent in that complex. "I wanted to, so many times, but I kept living. I kept thinking that I would be joining you—we'd both be dead—but, even then, I couldn't let go. I could lie there and pretend that I truly didn't feel, but I felt. I felt cold." He looked at me, and his eyes were full of guilt and sadness. "I heard your voice calling my name. I saw everything I'd lose by giving up. I deserve you, and even though you feel like shit for taking so long to find me, you deserve me too."

I smiled as he hobbled over and sat on my bed. We stayed there for the longest time. It was silent, but we didn't mind.

"You know I love you," he said with a straight face.

"I love you too,...bastard," I said with a laugh.

His straight face seemed to melt away as he joined me in laughter. He moved in to place a chaste kiss upon my lips. I let him.

"Some other people would like to visit," Ino announced rather rudely.

"You want to visit me?" I asked as if she were an alien.

"Is that a problem?" She walked in and presented me with a flower arrangement. "I...wasn't sure what flowers you liked. So, I just chose some of my favorites. It wasn't time-consuming, so don't cry on me," she said as her cheeks turned the lightest shade of pink.

"Thanks, Ino," Sasuke spoke for me.

"You're welcome, Sasuke!" I sighed at her bubbly, fangirl ways—she said she had moved on.

"H-hi," Hinata said as she slipped into the room.

"You have a lot of visitors, Naruto," Sai spoke as he walked in and took the chair beside my bed. "Sasuke only had three. I can't imagine why."

I laughed as Sasuke cast a glare at Sai. I had missed that—my friends' bickering. Of course, Grandma Tsunade had to show up and ruin the party. Shikamaru, Neji, Sasuke, Sai, and Sakura were allowed to remain in the room.

"What you did was reckless and stupid!" She shouted at me, including Neji and Shikamaru towards the end. "Not only did you abandon your village, you abandoned your friends. You are a missing shinobi, and I should have you detained and killed for deserting!" I winced at her tone, and she seemed to soften it. "However, I can't blame Shikamaru and Neji for leaving the village—against my orders, I might add—when they helped to return you, Naruto. I'll get you a new hitai-ate, but you will be suspended from ANBU until further notice." I jumped up and hugged the old woman, and she smiled slightly. "Get off of me, you idiot!"

"Is there anything else?" Shikamaru asked as he shifted on his feet.

"Yes. Neji, you are suspended from ANBU until further notice. Shikamaru, your rank as Jounin is suspended until further notice. The rest of you, stay out of my sight." Lady Tsunade turned and walked out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

"I think she actually enjoyed that," Sakura laughed.

Kisame had been taken to interrogation, and Sai told me that Gaara was the one that interrogated him. Gaara. I couldn't picture him going easy on an Akatsuki member. Even though the images were horrible, I smiled. My friends had restored my honor.

I didn't say anything as everyone asked questions and demanded to know what had happened. No one mentioned the state they found me in, even though we were all thinking about it. It was as if it were our little secret—an unspoken promise never to tell.

* * *

.-.-.-.-.-.

_Author Rant_

.-.-.-.-.-.

_There is one chapter left!_

_One can debate on the person that really saved Naruto. In a way, Sasuke saved him. In another way, everyone saved him. Obviously, he had the strength to save himself. Although, I guess the nine-tailed fox truly saved him. _

_Next Chapter: **Surprise **-Epilogue-_

_Reviews are loverly!_

_Ja ne._


	14. Surprise

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC(s) and the twists and turns along the way.**

* * *

**_Surprise_**

.-.-.-.-.-.  
_Epilogue_  
.-.-.-.-.-.

It was my second favorite day of the year—my birthday. I hated that day with a passion. Every year, I grew older. I didn't need people reminding me. The only good thing about the day was that it was a day off from ANBU tasks; a day with Naruto.

"Idiot, you left the television on again," I muttered as I turned the knob on the television. "Naruto?" I dropped my knapsack onto the couch. "I'm not in the mood for hide-and-seek," I sighed and trudged into the kitchen.

Several cakes were lined up on the counter, but I focused on only one. It was a yellow cake, covered in a deep blue frosting. In red icing, it wished me a happy birthday. Of course, there was no way to have black frosting, or Naruto would have been the first one on it. He knew I liked black.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Naruto tried to shove me away and hide his cake, but I'd already seen it.

"Was that supposed to be a surprise?" I smirked and feigned innocence.

"Not anymore," he frowned. "You were supposed to be out all day, remember?" I didn't enjoy spending a whole day with Shikamaru and Sai, but I wouldn't insult his friends—I suppose they were my friends too.

"Must have forgot," I shrugged and turned to leave the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" He followed me as I led him to our bedroom.

He entered the room, and I grabbed him from the side. I raised a brow at his unpleased expression, but the expression faded to a meek smile. He and I hadn't made love since Amegakure, and that was well over a month ago. How long would it take him to heal?

"Do we have to do this now?" He squirmed as I lay him on the bed.

"Naruto, it was over a month ago. I'm not going to hurt you. Do you trust me?" I knew he'd buckle at that question, so I trailed hungry kisses along his jaw line and sucked at the flesh on his neck.

His stiff posture slackened and he wrapped his arms around me. He raked his fingers along my back, but he only put enough force into it to let me know he was there. I wanted him as my birthday present. It was the best gift he could give. Twenty long years were wasted, and I wanted to make up for them.

I pulled the shirt over his head, and moved so that he could do the same to me. My hands slid down his chest, toned from ANBU practices, to the top of his pants. We had gotten that far before, but he never let me touch him. I looked into his eyes—he was debating.

"It's just us. I'll let you take me," I told him, my voice deep with need.

"Sasuke...," he looked sad, but the pressure was getting to him.

"Do you want me to touch you?" He nodded a slow nod, and I slid his pants down.

_Knock_. _Knock_. Naruto jerked and tried to go for the door, but I stopped him with a deep kiss. Our tongues danced as he melted under my control. I never hurt what was mine. I wasn't that way—not anymore.

The bedroom door slid open with a definite _snap_. I released my hold on Naruto's lips to turn and face the intruder. ANBU. Giving Naruto a look, I moved off of him and went to the ANBU member. The person held out a scroll, and left as soon as I took it.

"What is it?" Naruto inquired as I sat down beside him.

"Konoha ANBU members were requested by Sunagakure. The Hokage has agreed to aid Sunagakure in its time of...**war**?" I frowned in thought as I considered the possible enemies Gaara faced.

"Rain Country, River Country, Grass Country, Earth Country," Naruto read the names that were rising up against the Wind Country. "Akatsuki has something to do with this. I know it does," Naruto said as he clenched his fists.

"Fire Country, Lightning Country...," I sighed and closed the scroll. "This is another war among the nations. All of the countries have chosen a side—another Great War." I rubbed my tired eyes and lost all thoughts of pleasing Naruto and myself.

"Sunagakure isn't siding with its home country," Naruto said as he showed me the list of allies.

"You want to run into this battle?" I sat up on my elbows and let him see my amusement.

"Yes," he said with a determined expression.

I moved to get up, but he straddled me. He let the scroll drift out of his hand and onto the floor.

"You were in the middle of something," he said, his breath hot on my bare flesh.

_Uzumaki Naruto was unlike other shinobi from the Hidden Leaf Village. He was fierce when he needed to be, and he showed more heart than all the Konoha shinobi put together. His personality was electric, but he didn't strike people as hard as he had struck me. He was my dobe, but he was more than that. He belonged, in whole, to me, and I gave myself to him. Naruto and I were unable to rebuild my clan, but he was all the clan that I needed. Of course, I'd never tell him that. I was an Uchiha, after all. _

* * *

.-.-.-.-.-.

Author Rant

.-.-.-.-.-.

_**The End**_

_Yeah, I can hardly believe that it's over. Sasuke found Naruto, Naruto is moving along quite nicely with his recovery, and the bad guys have gone back under their Akatsuki rocks. I think this is a well-deserved ending. _

_If anyone has any questions or comments, feel free to message._

_Reviews are loverly!_

_Sayonara._


End file.
